deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Meta Knight vs Shulk/@comment-31200947-20180628033355/@comment-5808856-20180628222559
Here is the thing about RPG characters. I would not scale for example......Fiora or Tifa to the likes of Zanza or Sephiroth. Having only one party member, the main character, who could hurt a final boss would be a terrible thing, and the only reason weaker party members can hurt said foes is a game mechanics thing. This is also why Majikarp or Lovdisc can hurt Arceus in-game, but sure as hell can't actually do such a thing. It's just a mechanic. Alright, let's assume Meta Knight DID have the Friend Heart. If we scale Shulk and Void Termina......it still makes no differance. Friend Hearts are multiplanetary you say? Well, here's the thing. Shulk is Universe+ in both Destrucive Capability and Durability. In fact, one of the Monado's powers involve letting him counter enemies that can read his mind, Monado Purge. Due to it blocking them from reading minds, it is safe to assume, mental tricks such as that could also be disabled by it. As I said, Shulk would be able to keep up with him due to the Monado warning himwell in advance to any attack Meta Knight could throw at him, which would let him know what he would need to do. In the game, Monado Speed does enhance his speed and reflexes, giving him a 95% chance of dodging any given attack. This is a debatable thing, as that is on the edge of being considered a game mechanics thing, but Shulk has show other broken abilities of the Monado, that show that this is a strong possibility to actually be a viable buff. But let's just take a second and look athe the buff he gets when he upgraded the Monado. When it was the Monado II, it was in a state that allowed him to be around as strong as the Bionus itself, a moon-sized Titan. It was at this point that he did have speeds incredible speeds, and even then he had a fake Monado when he traveled that distance in just under and hour. Since Shulk is just about the same strength with his Replica Monado as he was with the Monado II, it can be safe to assume they were roughly the same in what they give him. But here is the biggestthing. When upgrading to the Monado III, he was able to kill a god who could crush universes. Jumping from moon to universe levels makes him beyond billions of what he was before. Apply that to his other abilities, such as his speed, and he is pretty much caught up to Meta Knight. Also, Meta Knight will ALWAYS give Kirby a sword to fight him, if he does not have one. Playing as Meta Knight is games is differant as having a game without enemies to fight is just.....walking. Yeah, the programmers needed to include enemies or else people would hate playing as Meta Knight. It's again a game mechanics thing. There is a reason Meta Knight always offers a sword. He wants to best his opponents when they are at their best.